The Red Painting
I am disturbed by this. My friend left me with this and I can not stand it any longer. The woman in the painting is coming for me. Two months ago I moved into a new, unfurnished apartment. My friend, who had a twisted sense of humor, got me a painting that had a woman standing in the middle of a white room. It was his joke that I had never had a woman live with me. I hung it over the television and didn't think much of it. Not until I started to notice it change. At first when I had gotten it, she was a blonde, (my favorite) and just standing pale skin against white wall. Now a week later, there was a red streak going down the corner of a wall and there were a few drops on her head. Thinking this was a sick joke that my friend was playing on me, I dismissed it and went to bed. That night I dreamed something wicked. My friend was in the middle of a white room tied to a chair. His face was twisted into a scowl. Then out of nowhere, it looked like his body had been slashed by unseen thread, splashing blood all over the walls. The once white walls were now soaked in red and in the corner, there was a girl running her hands through the blood. I woke up with a jolt and tried to lay back down. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go downstairs and watch TV. As I went to turn it on, I noticed that there was liquid running down the walls. I looked up the wall to the painting, which was now dripping. I walked up to it and saw that the liquid was red. The walls were spattered with blood and the girl's hair was a crimson. I ran back to my room and covered my head with the blanket and laid down. I awoke the next morning with no recollection of the previous evening. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Once my foot hit the floor, I remembered what happened as it sank into the carpet with a squish. I looked up to find my friend on the couch and the painting had changed again. Her hand was now running up the wall, her fingers as to intertwine with the blood. Her head turned around to face me. Her eyes bore into me, the color as red as the blood on the walls. The walls of my apartment started to bleed and screaming was heard. She started to walk closer to me. She put her hand up to the painting and ''it went through it. ''When she got the rest of her body out, she started to to glide over to me. She embraced me. She said "Thank you for freeing me from my prison. Now I can continue my reign as Blood Queen." The second that was said my body was hit by invisible thread. I feel myself dying. My blood pouring out of my body as she laughs. If I don't finish this, watfffffffffffffffffff Category:Demon/Devil